Byakuran x Tsuna - Happy Birthday Kris!
by janearjafar
Summary: It seems like Byakuran had a little too much fun with Tsuna...


Tsuna couldn't believe it.

The day had started out as normally as any other, but, right now, Tsuna was in an extremely perilous position.

He was sitting on the floor, holding his injured, bleeding arm, his body shaking violently. His attacker was kneeling before him, brandishing a bloodstained dagger.

It was Byakuran.

His smile, usually so warm and kind, had drastically changed into that of a feral beast's. And it was _terrifying._

Tsuna gazed up at the man, his eyes turning red with tears threatening to pour out. That smile…he had hoped he would never see it again. That was the same chilling grin that Byakuran had given Tsuna when he was aiming to take over the world. It was an expression devoid of happiness, of life…

It was an expression devoid of love.

But, to be honest, in the far reaches of his mind, Tsuna thought this might happen one day. Byakuran was once his enemy, after all. But he had apologized so fervently and earnestly…

And, to the surprise of the rest of the Vongola Famiglia, Tsuna had immediately forgiven him. He had always been one to believe that everyone deserved a second chance…even a villain like Byakuran.

And Tsuna had completely opened his heart to him. He had fallen in love with Byakuran. And he thought Byakuran felt the same way.

But, as Tsuna nervously observed the dagger in Byakuran's hand, he began to doubt that.

The younger boy hesitantly lifted his brown eyes to Byakuran's contorted face and swallowed the lump in his throat. "W-Why?" he stammered weakly.

Byakuran cocked his head to one side. "Why?" he repeated in that chilling, sing-song voice of his. "You're asking me why?" He glared down at Tsuna, the fire in his eyes betraying his nonchalant smile. "Is that a joke?" he hissed. "Tsuna, you above all people should know _why_. You defeated me, you crushed my dreams. The world I had hoped for…All my efforts had gone to naught." He twirled his dagger carelessly. "Of course I'm a little angry~"

Tsuna gulped. He could feel his body trembling. "I-I'm sorry a-about that, Byakuran," he apologized, his voice breathless. "But I-I thought t-that was behind us. I thought…" He trailed off as his throat constricted and he held back a sob.

"…You thought that I loved you," Byakuran finished.

Tsuna nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Byakuran clicked his tongue. "Ah, little Tsuna, always so naïve. Did I ever love you? Didn't it ever occur to you that I might have been getting close to you just to kill you in the end?"

Actually, it had. The thought had occupied Tsuna's mind for a while. But…those moments when they held hands, when they kissed, when Byakuran told Tsuna he loved him…

Were those moments all lies?

No, they were real to Tsuna. They had to be real to Byakuran. They _had _to.

Byakuran continued to hold his gaze with Tsuna, turning the dagger about in his hand. "…Won't you fight back?" he asked.

Tsuna shook his head. "N-No, I won't," he sobbed. "I w-won't hurt you, n-not ever."

Byakuran smiled coolly. "How kind of you," he spat. "But..I'm afraid this is over now." He gripped his dagger tightly and raised it into the air, prepared to plunge it into Tsuna's chest.

Tsuna was ready. It pained him to die so soon, and at the hands of the person he loved. But he was content. He had spent some of the happiest moments in his life with Byakuran. He had created beautiful memories.

He loved Byakuran, he loved him so much.

"I love you!" Tsuna cried with the remaining ounce of his strength.

Byakuran paused, the dagger mere inches from Tsuna's chest. His hand was shaking.

Tsuna gazed up at Byakuran and saw…hesitation. He was _hesitating. _And his eyes, they looked like the man Tsuna knew. It reminded him of those days they spent together.

Tsuna smiled and closed his eyes. Byakuran loved him. He was sure of that now.

Now he could die in peace.

Byakuran couldn't believe it.

He had finished the deed; he had killed Tsuna. The boy was dead, sitting in a pool of his own blood. Now Byakuran could rule the world.

But even so…

He was crying.

Crying? What, did he feel remorse? Did he regret what he did? Did he miss Tsuna's smile? His laughter? His soft lips?

Byakuran studied the body before him and then placed his head in his hands.

"Damn…," he sobbed. "D-Dammit, why, why, _why_."

Perhaps…he had had too much fun with Tsuna.


End file.
